Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Troll przynudza..czyli troche z mojego życia xD
Dawno nje pisałam....aż.... 3 dni? nje wiem....nje ważne postanowiłam dzisiaj opisać kilka anegdot z mojego życia, które przydarzyły mi się w ostatnim czasie... no więc radzę przeczytać albo zadźgam ^_^ *tak powiedziałam to z usmiechem na twarzy* no więc...rozpowiem sie w punktach i liczcie na nudę i wgl bo moje życie jest nader nudne.... 1. Sytacja z dzisiaj na njemieckim... *le shin obecna njeprzytomna* le Ticzer: chło....ty...em....no ty w marynarce shin: ? T: ułóż mi zdanie z durfen... że mogłas pójść do kina na weeend... shin: *myśli* Ich durfte am Wochenende ins Kino gehe... T: *brutalnie przerywa -.-* Nje no! źle ile razy można Wam tłumaczyć? Jak pojedziesz do Niemiec to nje powiesz "Hej hans, chcesz posłuchać jak biście odmieniam czasownik durfen?" przecież uzna Was za opętanego i ucieknie *cośtam jeszcze gada od rzeczy...to jeden z tych ludzi którzy lubią się nakręcać xD* le klasa: ale psze pana;....Shin dobrze powiedziała... T: a jak powiedziałaś? shin: -.- *juz wkurf* Ich Durfte Am Wochenende ins Kino gehen *z sympatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy starała się nje wybuchnąć* T: NO! BARDZO ŁADNIE! Nje mogłaś tak od razu? Klasa: ALE ONA TAK POWIEDZIAŁA Nauczyciel zdziwko a ja się gotuję w ławce.....taka mroczna aura sie nade mna zebrała xDDDD 2. Byłam dzisiaj odwiedzić moja starą szkołe, do której chodziłam do klasy 1-3 Pytam sie sprzątaczki gdzie jest Pani C. powiedziała że na sali gimnastycznej, WF prowadzi...no to poszłam...w obsmarowanych błotem tramposzczałach na nju salę gimnastyczną remontowaną rok temu xD ale kij.... wbijam...paczam....Pani C cośtam mówi do dzieci, a one sobie milutko podają w trójeczkach piłeczki do kosza...takie miłe flaczki bo przeca klasy 1-3 to chucherki jeszcze ne? xD Ja takie skradu skradu, paczam na nowiutke kosze....of course to podstawówka więc kosze były na wysokości może 180-190 cm...na spokojnie mogłabym doskoczyć XD No to shin feel like a Kagami mówię do jednej grupki "ej no kopsnijcie piłkę na chwilę" pochwyciłam piłkę, zrobiłam rozbieg, skoczyłam i taki epic wsad z zawieszeniem na koszu zrobiłam Dzieci takie *O* Pani C takie O_O a ja duma, mina w stylu "bitch please Im Fabulous" Podchodzę aż sparkląca z dumy do Pani C, a ona zamiast "Shin jak ja Cie dawno nje widziałam" to "Kim jesteś? Czekaj....Eliza? Eliza W? TO TY?! ściełaś włosy? nje poznałam Cię, szczerze wyglądasz trochę jak chłopiec w tej kurtce" no tak....normalka xD nikt mnje nje poznaje a po 30 minutowych gadu gadu okazało się że tak się na tym koszu uwiesiłam ze śrubki się obluzowały i musiałam woźnego szukać =_= Ave ja~~ Jak pójdę do szkoły gdzie chodziłam do 4-6 to już tak kozaczyć nje będę, to był ostatni raz, obiecuję mamo~~ XD 3. Lacie dzisiaj stwierdziła, że nje mam humoru...pewnie dlatego że odpisałam jej na SMSa '''BEZ emotikonki '''xD 4. Ostatnio mam obsesję na punkcie herbaty.... Nje znoszę herbaty expresowej ale jakbym codziennie miała se odwalać rytuał herbaciany w pokoju to bym wgl nje miała na nic czasu....zostaje mi więc wymysł Szatana: herbata w torebkach...u mnje w kuchni jest taka szafeczka z herbatami....posegregowane w pudełeczkach....ale wsród Liptonów czai się jedna Dilmah...pewnie sie domyślacie co jest dalej Tak.....za każdym razem jak na macanta wyciągam jedną torebkę herbaty trafiam na Dilmah -.- a potem ją wpieprzam z powrotem, zakopuję wsród 30 Liptonów, ale nje.....zawsze i tak na nją trafiam.... Już dwa miechy bez przerwy! ostatnio w akcie desperacji pierdyknęłam nią z całym impetem do szafki...3 godziny potem szukałam herbaty owocowej.....wyciągnęłam tą przeklętą Dilmah -.- i powiedzcie że nje mam szczęścia xD 5. Trzymajmy się tematu herbaty... ostatnio w kieszeni mojej marynarki znalazłam..... torebkę Liptona.... podejrzewam że miałam zrobić sobie herbatę lecz ktoś mnje zawołał i odrychowo schowałam ją do kieszeni i tak sobie egzystowała w mojej kieszeni z 2 tygodnie....odkryłam ją dopiero w szkole...buszuję w kieszeni a tu nagle wyciagam herbate....wszyscy łącznie ze mną takie O_O WTF?! potem mój znajomy postanowił zjeść jej zawartośc i popić to wodą....muliło go kolejne 4 godziny XD a może wg mojego horoskopu ta herbata jest moim lucky itemem? o_o 6. Ostatnio czytałam swój horoskop...cytuję: "Njedługo przyjdzie Ci się zmierzyć z wieloma problemami. Będziesz próbować z nimi walczyć, ale poniesiesz klęskę. Jeden z twoich przyjaciół odejdzie od ciebie, ale możliwe jest że uda ci się go nawrócić." No ja dziękuję XD Jak to przeczytałam to napewno sie spełni xD zawsze jak przeczytam swój horoskop to się spełnia ;_; już się boję tych problemów i mam nadzieję że ten horoskop pisał jakiś Bogdan spod Biedronki a nje jakiś wróżbita XD 7. ostatnio kilka osób wspominało o moim kubku.... u mnje w domu panuje chora tradycja że każdy ma swój ulu kubek. np. moja babcia lubi kubek z wieżą Eifflą, mama zakosiła mi mój czarny kubek we wzory Vintage i mi go nje oddaje.... a ja zawsze wyrażałam bunt tej tradycji gdyż nje wierzyłam w "szczęśliwe kubki"...rozumiem talizmany czy lucky itemy...sama mam wiele takich rzeczy ale no ludzie....LUCKY KUBEK?! SERIO?! XD ale wkońcu, w ten pamietny weekend gdy nje właziłam na Wiki się przełamałam...Zrobiłam sobie herbatę do termosu i wykopałam z szafki ulubiony kubek mojego dzieciństwa- Kubek-żabę xD szczerze powiedziawszy to kubek z Witcha....ale jaki wdzieczny i pocieszny XD i jaki njenormalny Xd zupełnie jak ja! jak tylko na njego patrzę to już mi lepiej na sercu xD Oto i on: thumb|left chyba serio mnje dopadło fatum Lucky Kubków x_x ale teraz postanowiłam że sobie zaprojektuję własny kuban: będę na nim ja w wersji 2D, króliki, słodycze, trollfejs i świete BN....i jakiś epicki napis w desen a) Keep Calm and strzeż się Śwętych BanNożyczek Trolla b) Kubek Trolla c) brak pomysłu proszem o pomoc ^_^ 8. Kamehameha....tak...Kamehameha.... o co chodzi? otóż Shin ma talent do molestowania swoich kolegów xD jeden z nich się mnje zapytał "co to je tak Kamehacostam" ja chciałam zademonstrować aż tu nagle napatoczył się drugi mój znajomy i został przeze mnje brutalnie zmacany po klacie xDDD tak wiec....to jest Kamehameha shin ver. 9. Fizyka. Pani rozdała karty pracy "Dobierzcie sie w grupy po 4 osoby i róbcie zadania" oczywiście ja forever alone bez grupy chciałam pracować sama... "Shin dosiądź sie do tej grupy" wskazała mi grupę...Ci już tacy uchachani -yey kujonek do nas idzie- ja z njechęcią *nagrzałam sobie krzesło* wstałam, spakowałam się, rzuciłam rzeczy na ich ławkę, siadłam..... i cały świat w d*pie zaczęłam rysować... ci tak się patrzą z takim ;_; a ja zlewka totalna.... nje ma..nje będę robić za 4 bo reszta lenie.... -,- 10. Matma. Pan obmyślił genialną metodę...zadanie dzieli na części i np. podchodzi A robi częśc i może wybrać kolejną osobę do zadania... Shin of course oppa kuroko style mnje tu nje ma i tak dalej....nagle ktoś ma wybierać ofiarę...patrzy w moja stronę i ja od razu wyciągam BanCyrkiel z kieszeni już zaczynał mówić "El..." ja mord w oczach i mówię bezdzwięcznie "twa dusza nje zazna spokoju" i ten nagle "El....EWELINA" XDDDDD to nje jest to że wszyscy sie mnje boją ;-; po prostu taka jestem xD taka sama akcja: tyłem zakrada sie kolega "Shin co szama...." ja się odwracam z Prince Polo w pysku, mord w oczach a on "aaaahaaa smacznegoooo~" poza tym...zawsze jak chcę kogoś popatać po łebku to automatycznie włącza odruch obronny jakbym ja jakimś psychopatą była ;-; 11. Pająki....kto nje kocha pająków? są urocze, milutkie, pożyteczne....nje dla wielu z Was i mojego kolegi..ten jak słyszy "pająk" to dostaje spazmów jak opętany.... "Znam twój słaby punkt, możesz spisywać testament" rzekła Shin z bananem na twarzy... i przez cały dzień opowiadała ów koledze o tym jakie to pająki są fajne i jak to jak sprzątała to zza szafki takie budle wielkie wylazło...i o tym jak mój kuzyn miał takiego dużego pająka z takimi owłosionymi nogami i jak łaskotał ja chodził mi po ramieniu..... Matko Boska on miał zawał XD 12. Angielski.... to będzie krótkie: Natalia cośtam gada od rzeczy, nagle coś mówiła "to przeg G się pisze" nauczyciel na to "MÓZG SE PRZEZ G NAPISZ" a my takie lol,ten dopiero po chwili załapał co powiedział xD 13. krótkie: opowieść o moim zlagowanym znajomym o wdzięcznej ksywie LODZIK XD na angielskim: nauczycielka: Lodzik, co to znaczy tomorrow ten myśli....laga złapał i mówi... "GRZYB, ZAZWYCZAJ PIECZARKA" a my takie lol cała klasa XDDDDD albo Lodzik na historii: Pan robi nalot pytań i zadaje pytanie lodzikowi "Jaki lud zamieszkiwał królestwo Habsburgów?" ten lag, myśli i mówi "Niemcy, Czechy..." pan: "a jaki lud zamieszkuje Czechy?" lodzik: "Czechy?" Pan: "no jaki lud zamieszkuje Czechy?" Lodzik: "lud zamieszkujący Czechy" Pan: "no jak Polskę zamieszkują Polacy...to kto zamieszkuje Czechy?" Lodzik: AHAAAAA.....Czechy! Taki fejspalm wtedy trzasnełam że do tej pory mnje czoło boli Xd aż trudno uwierzyć że to druga gimbazjum xD Pytanka na hiście część 2: P: Jaki ustrój panuje we Francji? L: polityczny... i najlepsze jest to że on jest tak pewny swoich odpowiedzi ze to się w bani nje mieści xD 14. to już chyba ostatnie: również na historii.... Pan mówi "no to zrobię Wam nalot pytań" pyta każdego pokolei...podchodzi do ławki mojej, Kozy i Sebka, patrzy na nas już chce zadać pytanie a my nagle "PANA MY MAMY TARCZĘ ANTYRAKIETOWĄ" i nas nje zapytał xD *Lucky Lucky* Saaaa Sa.....zanudziłam Was? XD przyznać się *wyciąga BN* btw... Dżisas jakie ja mam nudne życie ._. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach